


Mary's Acceptance

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was a child, Mary told him that angels are watching over him. She meant one angel in particular, "Cas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. This was written for Bella, who is an awesome person and I just wanted to write something that made her smile. She deserves to smile. :)

Mary has always prayed to angels, prayed for them to watch over Dean, John and even the baby still in her. Angels watched over Dean, she knew that with a certainty. 

It was a scare when she saw him for the first time, watching over Dean when he was still in his crib. Dean had been crying a few minutes before but now he was silent. Mary was startled the first time she saw Castiel. She'd rushed at him with an improvised weapon, a small desk lamp in this case. Castiel seemed startled and disappeared before she can even make a move. As soon as he'd disappeared, Dean started crying, a feather left on his chest. 

That was her first time meeting Castiel. 

A demon was her first thought but after a few more visits, she'd properly guessed Angel. It wasn't until Dean was two that Mary realized how much time Castiel spent with Dean. Dean babbled about him in his own child-like language. Mary knew that Castiel was there even though she couldn't see him. She'd see Dean staring at a space behind her or talking to himself while playing toys, even calling out for "Cas" when something frightened him. 

When Dean was four, Mary stopped doubting “Cas” and accepted him as part of their lives, part of Dean’s life. Dean had been outside playing in the yard, while Mary watched the kitchen window. She'd run in for a couple of minutes to get the phone. She came back just in time to see Dean jumping from the tree in their yard. How he'd gotten up there, she never figured out but she remembered screaming in terror as Dean fell. But he didn't fall; Dean seemed frozen in air before he was finally placed on the ground, not a scratch on him. 

Dean's laughter echoed as Mary ran toward him. She picked him up in her arms and made him promise not to do that again, all the while thanking God and angels above for watching over Dean.

What she didn't see was Castiel standing behind her, looking sheepishly at Dean.

"Let go," said Dean as started to struggle against her. "Cas and I are playing pirates."

Cas looked questioningly at the young Winchester. "It seems to be a dangerous game, Dean," he said hoping that this experience with the tree would deter the boy.

Dean scowled as he finally freed himself from his mom. "Fine, then we can go play inside," he said then turned and ran inside the house.

Mary turned around, hoping that this "Cas" was still around. She looked straight at Castiel without seeing him. "Thank you," she said, "but if you ever let any harm come to him or harm him, I'll hunt you down and kill you." 

Castiel nodded and disappeared into the house after Dean leaving Mary to follow.


End file.
